The Beauty of Destruction
by Imae
Summary: You can't stop the heart from falling. If only you knew what I'd do to never lose you.


She is standing in the small form of a balcony outside her room.

Staring out to the night sky, I stand behind her, admiring her.

This is where I always find her.

How many times have we done this?

How many times do I come crawling back to her?

She pretends not to notice me.

Its the same game we always play.

The wind picks up and the thin silk robe flows to the left.

Her perfect form.

I can see the curve of her waist, the swell of her hips, the roundness of her perfect behind.

Her long hair in a small bun, making her thin and delicate neck, vulnerable to my taste.

Her scent is kind to me, making my blood rush.

She is a vixen.

A vixen from hell.

For how long has my wife suspected me of adultery?

For how many times have I lied?

She moves her head to the left and looks at me over her shoulder.

I can see a faint smirk on her full and glossy lips.

She knows why I'm here.

The only reason why I ever come here.

She has placed me under some sort of spell.

She never leaves my mind.

We've been through this.

I had once promised myself I would never return.

Yet I did.

The days became into weeks, months, years.

For years I have done this.

Done this to myself, to my wife.

She turns completely around giving her back the world below.

Her robe is partly open.

Showing the cleavage of her perfect breasts.

Only her erect nipples can be seen through the flimsy material.

The opening runs down her flat stomach to her belly button.

But dies just above her dark nest of curls that I am so fond of.

She smiles at me.

That seductive smile.

She doesn't say a word.

She doesn't have to.

Her eyes are what asks me that question.

'again?'

It had only been two days since I last came here.

Yet she knew I'd be back before the week ended.

I lower my head down.

She is the only one I show weakness to.

I look at her through my white bangs and see her nod once.

I know what I have to do.

I get on my knees and hands and crawl to her.

She moves her head back to let the cold wind open her robe some more.

When I get to her, I sit on my knees and reach up to her breast.

They are cold from the wind and still soft.

She moans lightly and keeps her head back.

I begin to kiss her belly and work my up to her chest.

Getting on my feet, I take one of her rosy nipples into my mouth.

She moans.

I live for these sounds.

These noises that drive me wild.

How long has it been since I last made love to my wife?

How long has it been since I last desired her, like I do this seductress?

I open her robe to peer down at her curls and my mouth gets watery.

I place my hand on both breasts and message them.

She throws her head further back.

I feast upon her sight like a hungry dog would to food, when he hasn't eaten in weeks.

But I have.

I was with her two night ago.

And I still want more.

I lick her neck and work my way to her jaw bone.

She sighs and moves a hand to my hair.

She loves my hair.

She's always tells me that its long and silver beauty reminds her of the water ripples that glow in the moon light.

I nibble at her ear lobe and she giggles.

I am drunk on her scent.

She whispers in my ear that she wants me.

And I respond.

I throw her on my shoulder and take her inside.

Closing the doors to her balcony I turn around and toss her on the bed.

She laughs as she watches me undress to reveal my massive erection.

She sits up to run her hand down my chest to my well earned abs.

She places her hand on my member and rubs her thumb on my tip.

I groan.

She places it in her mouth and I hiss through my teeth.

She knows me well and loves to please me.

She starts off slowly and works her pace.

I watch her.

And it turns me on.

More, anyway.

I push her down on her back and rip off her robe.

She inhales as I run my tongue along her core.

I push my tongue into her.

She sighs and places a leg on my shoulder.

I play with her button.

Licking it then flicking it at a fast pace.

She shivers and moans.

I continue till she comes and begs me to stop.

I lift my head up to see her breathing fast.

She is so beautiful.

To contain her some how.

How long has it been since I last felt arousal for my wife?

Why is it when I hear the word love, I don't see my wife's image?

'Will you take me, Sesshomaru?'

Her voice brings me back from my train of the thought.

She has moved to the center of her huge bed and is standing on her knees.

She moved her arms up to remove the stick that held her bun.

Her long, thick black hair flows down to her butt.

She is a muse.

She is the symbol of my desire.

She is Rin.

The mistress.

The princess of the Northern Lands.

Meeting her was my fall.

Loving her will be my death.

How many times have I screamed and fought with my wife over her?

What will I do if I ever lose her?

I crawl on the bed and make my way to her.

She kisses me and I kiss her back.

This kiss leaves us breathless.

She takes one of my nipples into her mouth and softly bites it.

I lose control and grab her by the arms and turn her around.

I push her head down onto the mattress and take her from behind.

She screams in pleasure as my erected member slides in her wet and hot core.

She cries my name as I pump her gorgeous body.

She yells and moans as I increase my speed.

I am in heaven, but will go to hell.

I pull her hair to arch her back and hold her tight

She's about to give out on me.

I run my hand down to where we are currently joined and play with her button.

She moans and yells my name.

I'm almost there.

I can fell it.

I pump her harder.

And she cries for me to go faster.

The bed begins to shake and bump against the wall.

We are lucky her father is human so does not have demonic hearing.

When was the last time I fucked my wife like this?

Why is it when I'm with Rin, I don't remember her name?

My pulse is fast and I feel the blood from my head rush to my member.

I'm just about there.

I can feel it, and its big.

The passion's so strong, it'll rip through me.

I come and in the heat of passion I sink my teeth into the pulse of her neck.

She cries her orgasm and falls limp, sweaty, and breathing fast.

What have I done.

I have marked her.

We've been through this before.

We're just lovers.

Not mates.

There will be a war now.

Because of tonight's actions.

She looks at me and I can see the tears form in her eyes.

Forgive me.

What have I done.

She rushes off the bed and runs to a mirror on the wall.

She cries and yells at me.

I didn't mean to.

'Do you know what will my father do to me, to us?'

Yes I know.

He will try to kill me, but would fail and lead to his own death.

She will hate me for it.

She walks up to me and I can see she is scared.

' Come away with me.'

I say.

She shakes her head.

'my place is here.'

'your place is by my side.'

I grab her by the arm and plea with her.

'but what about your wife?'

My wife.

I had forgotten about her.

There is only one thing to do with her.

'I will kill her.'

'no, I wont let you stain your hands with her blood.'

'I no longer love her.'

She looks at me and her eyes begin to water.

'I love you.'

The words are almost unreal.

How long has it been since I last said those words?

When was the last time I felt. . . . Love?

She wraps her arms around me and tells me she loves me too.

I hold her and her scent drives me wild again.

Rin.

I would destroy kingdoms for you.

I would destroy the world at your command.

I would destroy you, if you should seduce another.

Your are mine.

And mine alone.

I returned to my palace and land on the balcony of the room my wife and I share.

It is the sight of my wife with another man that enrages me.

He is the general of my army.

'what is going on here?'

My wife wraps her self with the comforter me and her share.

She tells me that it's not what it seems.

I can smell my general's panic.

He seems to have misplaced his uniform.

'my love let me explain.'

Her voice sickens me and the sight of my generals naked behind doesn't help.

Before she had the chance to say anything I had her by the neck.

She begins to gasp and sob for her life.

I noticed her lover making his way quickly to the door.

But in a blink of an eye, I stand before him.

'my lord please, it was her fault,'

He points his finger at my wife.

'she played me. she convinced me. She tried to seduce me, so that I would kill you'

I am instantly bored and grab his neck as well.

I walk to the balcony and hold them over the edge.

Her face is now blue and his is red.

He begs for mercy and I let him fall into the thorns and spikes below my window.

I slowly begin to crush my wife's neck.

I hear the bones of her neck begin to break and her eyes begin to swell.

'I am going to kill you, not because you were with that pathetic man but, because I no longer have a place for you. I have found a new bride. she will take your place.'

She tries to hit me , but the lack of oxygen made her weak.

I continued.

'she is human and more beautiful than your demon face.'

How many times had I come home to smell a difference in her scent?

How long has she tried to have me killed so she could live of the fruit of my land?

'die you bitch.'

And with that I squeezed the life out of her neck.

She falls dead at my feet.

No longer will any of the servants have to deal with her.

No longer will they have to be punished at her command for not doing something to her liking.

I carry the lifeless body of my wife to a hole in the ground I made.

I throw her and the useless general into the hole and cover them with dirt.

Let the earth do to them what it wants.

I feel the wind through my hair and think of my Rin.

When I arrived.

Her window was open.

She was asleep in only the skin she was born in.

Just the way I had left her.

'Rin, my darling?'

She turns and rubs the sleep from her eyes.

'Sesshomaru.'

She yawns and stretches.

Slowly the covers begin to slide off to reveal her golden yet pale skin to my eyes.

I kiss her on the neck and she puts her arms around my neck to keep me there.

'I missed you.'

'As did I'

I tell her what I have done, for us.

She cries and asked if I gave them a descent grave.

I lie and tell her yes.

I ask her if she would come away with me.

She accepts my proposal.

She will be my mate.

Only one thing left to do.

I walked to her fathers quarters and unsheathed my sword.

I would fight him to the death if I must.

He is old and gray.

Not even capable of lifting himself to go the bathroom.

The room smells of urine and am at once disgusted.

He tells me that if I take Rin, it would be the end of his kingdom.

I hold my sword up over his head and challenge him.

He calls his guards.

Not one was capable of touching me before I sliced through their heads.

He begins to cough.

I can smell the death that creeps in his blood.

He wont last but another month.

I remove his crown and tell him to rest in peace.

Rin is in good hands.

In my hands.

As I walk back to her room I go through my head of what will come.

She was promised to the spoiled prince of the south.

There will be a war.

Many will die.

This war will go on for years.

Decades.

But it is worth it

I would destroy the moon and sun.

Because I fell in love.

I fell in love with a goddess among human women.

Rin.

I would die for you.

I would kill for you.

I will kill you, if you leave me.

Good News Every Body! A fanfuckingtastic author by the name of ladyrinremix and I are going to continue "The Beauty of Destruction" . Two stories in journal format. I will be doing "The Beauty of Destruction: Sesshoumaru's Journal". Ladyrinremix will be writing " The Beauty of Moments: Rin's Diary."

Hope you enjoy .

Smooches.

Imae


End file.
